Dance less Luke
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: A day in the park gone wrong
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV-

Jessie had taken us all to the park to get out of the house and off our laptops. Ravi was walking Mr. Kepleying around. Emma and Zuri playing on the playground. Jessie was sitting on a beach and I was on top of one of the big rocks dancing around. Everything was going fine. Then it happen.

I was so busy trying to impress the girls that I didn't notices my shoe was untied. Suddenly I tripped and started falling. I hit the ground about 5 seconds later and felt pain in my left leg.

A/n- sorry it's short


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie's POV-

Everything seemed to be go ok when suddenly I heard Luke screaming. I looked up and saw that he was about to fall off one of the big rocks. I jumped up and started running over to him, but he hit the ground before I could get to him.

He was screaming in pain. I carefully turned him onto his back so I could see if he got hurt. There was blood dripping from his left leg. I rolled up his pants and saw a bone sticking out of his skin. I heard an ambulance coming.

A/n- sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie POV-

The ambulance came and loaded Luke up. I got the kids together and called a taxi. Once the taxi came I told the driver to follow the ambulance. The ambulance quickly went to the ER. Doctors took Luke in and the kids and I when to the waiting room. I got on my cell phone and called Mr and Mrs Rose. I told them what happen and they got on a family emergency air plane.

After about two hours a doctor came out and told us that Luke's leg was so bad they had to do surgery on it and he would be in a case for about 9 weeks. I'm not sure how Luke is going to take this. He was going to be in the talent show in about 2 weeks, now he would have to sit out of it.

A/n- sorry it's short.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie's POV-

As soon as the doctor told us how Luke was doing Mr and Mrs Ross showed up. We all headed to the room Luke was in. He looked a lot younger then 12 years old. His leg was wrapped in a blue cast. Soon he started stirring.

Luke's POV-

I woke up and saw my brother, sisters, Jessie, and my Mom and Dad in the room all watching me. My leg was hurting really bad. Mom started stroking my hair. "How bad is my leg," I asked.

"Will it seems like your going to be in that casted for about 9 weeks," Jessie explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's POV-

I had to stay at the hospital over night. The doctor said only one person could stay me. So Mom stayed and then Dad, Jessie, and my brother and sisters left. Mom keep tell me that I'd get though this in no time and but back in my mistress ways. I just didn't see anything good coming out of this. Mom was stroking my hair, trying to confronter me, but it wasn't working. I didn't sleep very will that night. How am I going to get though these 9 weeks.

A/n- aww poor Luke. To make Luke feel better please leave a nice review.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie's POV-

Dinner was pretty quite that night. I don't think anyone really eat much of anything. We were surprised to find that Bertram had clean the house and moved some of Luke's stuff down stairs into the family room. So now Luke could use it as a bedroom until he could walk up and down the stairs again.

* * *

Luke's POV-

The next day I was related for the hospital. My and I took a taxi home. I was surprised to find that the family room had be turn into a bedroom for me. Even more surprised that it was Bertram who did it. The doctor said I had to say on bed rest for a week before I went back to school. Jessie make sure that Emma would get my make-up work.

Mom and Dad soon left to finish working on their lasted movie. So that left me alone with Jessie. She was waiting on my hand and foot. I think I could get use to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey what's up. My teacher is letting us skip class so I'm updating.

Luke's POV-

Well that week when by fast and I'm back in school now. Everyone knows what happen to me and wants to sign my cast. I talked to my friends on my dance team and they are ok with missing this contest. We could all use a brake.

Being in a cast wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I have a lot of girls that feel sorry for me and spent all their free time with me.

Before I know it the 9 weeks were finished and I got my cast off. I'm getting straight back in my leg and I almost have full use of it again. Pretty soon I'll be back to my dance team.

The End


End file.
